What if?
by boss 12
Summary: What if the byzantine empire survived,what if the nazis won ww2 ,a series of one shot stories which take place in alternate universes
1. Chapter 1

What if the byzantine empire survived and conquered the world and eventually have started to expand in space.

CODEX

The holy byzantine empire is the official representant of humanity on the galactic stage whith the emperor/empress as the head of state,first contact of humanity with an alien race have taken place in the year 2157 when a turian patrol have attacked an imperial science ship researching relay 343,the ship retreated to the colony world of Antioch .

The turian patrol fallowed the science ship and destroyed it and started an assault on the colony,fortunely an imperial patrol was nearby and destroyed the alien fleet whith no survivers left, in the wake of the conflict humanity prepared for full scale war,three months later an bigger turian fleet came but that time the byzantines were prepared and the turians faced the might of three imperial fleets,the battle lasted for hours both sides suffering heavy casualties ,eventualy the turians retreated and humanity won but whith a great cost the turians bombarded Antioch from orbit killing tens of millions ,the emperor wanted blood,in a televised transmission the emperor maked a speech which will be remembed by all humanity:

_Friends, Romans. Indeed we are Romans, who trace ourselves to the ancient roman empire that is now but a memory. We all know that the turians have attacked us whithout provocation.' They have destroyed our cities, razed our planets,and killed tens of millions. But despair not, for the Lord God is with us! We must fight the Turians with all our soul and might! God is with us, and under the Lord's name, I call a Holy Crusade to be waged against the Turians! A Crusade, because they dared to attack God's Children! A Crusade, because the Turians have desecrated God's holy Church! A Crusade, because the Turians have dared to defile our lands and spill the blood of God's Children! I call for a Crusade, and we will not rest until the xeno heretics have been destroyed for their transgressions against God. _

A week later a massive imperial fleet have prepared to invade the turian colony of Traetrius,the imperials have showed no mercy the colony have been nuked from existence killing 300 million turians ,eventualy the citadel council intervered and negociated a peace treaty between the two powers the turians been forced to pay heavy war reparation.

While the emperor still wanted to destroy the turians he knew it that if he continue the war the citadel races will interfere and the empire will be outnumbered so whith much oposotion from the general public he accepted the treaty.

Relationship whith the main species:

Turians- the two nation are in a cold war whith the empire refusing to even have diplomatic relationship whith the turian hierarchy

Asari-there is limited trade between the republic and the empire whith a friendly relationship between the 2 nations

Salarians-there is massive competition between the two nations on scientific level but a cordial relation


	2. Chapter 2

What if the quarians won the morning war and the geth were exterminated

CODEX

The morning war was a devastating war which started in the year 1879 when the geth gained sentience and rebelled against they quarian masters,millions died in the first day.

Eventualy the quarian military striked back and the geth advance was stopped,when the quarian government requested assistance from the citadel council they were denied on the reason that they violated the anti A.I law of the citadel and they should resolve the problem by themselves, the quarian ambassador begged the council to rethink but the councilers refused and expulsed the qurians from the citadel closing they ambassy as well.

Left to fend for themselves by the citadel council many believed that the quarians were doomed but this was not to happen.

Salvation came from a scientist named Lof'Jaefal vas Siko who succeded to create a complex virus capable to strike on the geth collective damaging they programs.

The virus was introduced on a geth main hub and from there it continued to spread to all geth platforms destroying them,the war have been won but at a massive price half of the quarian population was dead and countless worlds damaged beyond repair.

In the aftermath of the war the quarian republic isolated itself from the galactic affairs refusing to have diplomatic relationship whith the races which abandoned them, Lof'Jaefal vas Siko becomed a hero of the quarian race,and decades after his death he became a saint,the most revered person in the quarian history.

As the centuries passed the quarian people rebuilded and continued to grow ,the population reached and eventualy surpassed the prewar numbers,technology advanced as well making the quarians the most advanced race in the galaxy.


	3. Chapter 3

**What if the drell discovered prothean artefacts on they homeworld and they expanded in to space**

**CODEX**

**In the year 1366 the drell discovered on they homeworld a prothean ship whith a large quantity of eezo on board,this discovery will shape the drell society and save the drell race from extinction,at the time they homeworld Rakhana was polluted and overpopulated whith the natural resources of the planet almost depleted,tension between factions was high and war appear to be inevitable.**

**Months after the discovery of the alien ship the different factions of the planet started to open diplomatic communication whith each other and decided to unify under one government the Drell Coalition.**

**The Drell Coalition reverse engineered the prothean ship and using the limited eezo they have they created a fleet of 43 ship to colonize another planet, at the first using the rudimentary ftl they haved the travel to the closest habitable planet will have last 3 weeks but the other great discovery was the relay 164 which allowed the drell ships to reach the new world named Amera in a few minutes .**

**As the centuries passed more colonies were founded and new technologies were created,the once dying world of Rakhana become a paradise .**

**In the year 2034 the drell coalition maked the first contact whith an hanar ship and so the drell joined the greater galactic community ,in the year 2067 the drell were offered an embasy on the citadel, many were jealous on the drell because they achieved in decades what others succeded in centuries, and finaly on the year 2080 the drell thanks to they vast economy and military forces they were offered an seat on the cited council.**

**In the year 2157 when the turians attacked the human world of shanxi a nearby drell patrol stoped them and warned if the turian don't retreat they will be fired upon, months later when the the human fleet arrived they were greeted by a drell ambassador.**

**In the aftermath of the relay 343 conflict the turian were forced to pay heavy war reparations to humanity but when Human System Alliance requested that the admiral responsive for the Shanxi attack to be put on trial the turians refused fortunely the drell interfered and forced the turians to execute the responsible admiral.**


	4. Chapter 4

What if the first contact war have not taken place in 2157 but in 2300

CODEX

In 2148, human explorers on Mars uncovered a long-ruined Prothean observation post, with a surviving data cache that proved that aliens studied primitive humans.

Months after the discovery Earth's eighteen largest nations had drafted and ratified the Systems Alliance charter, establishing a representative political body to expand and defend human territory. Shortly thereafter, the various nations of Earth pooled their military resources to create the Systems Alliance Military. The same year, 2148, the Alliance discovered the Sol system's mass relay orbiting Pluto, previously thought to be a moon, Charon. The Charon Relay propelled them into space and the reach of humanity grew quickly.

Using the alien technology humanity expanded, for several decades it was peace but as time passed, several of the outer colonies wanted independence, tension started to grow high between the System Alliance and the colonies and in 2212 an open rebellion started on the planet Astrid from there it continued to spread to dozens other worlds .

The conflict between the rebel forces and SA lasted for months ,eventualy SA won but at the cost of countless civilians being dead.

In the aftermath of the conflict SA becomed more centralized will all the earth nations becoming fully integrated in the SA.

A new golden age have started but this was not to last in the year 2300 the world of shanxy was attacked by an alien race called turians ,humanity launched a massive counteroffensive libearating shanxy and started a full scale invasion swiftly conquering several turians colonies,eventualy the citadel council intervened and forced a peace treaty between humanity and the turians.


	5. Chapter 5

what if the krogans did not rebel against citadel

CODEX

Four thousand years ago on the krogan homeworld of Tuchanka a nuclear war started which brought the end of the krogan civilization ,two thousand years later the krogans were uplifted by the salarians to fight the rachni because of they resilience they were capable to survive in the most extreme environments perfect to fight .Eventually thanks to the krogans the rachni were exterminated and the citadel krogans entered a new golden age and they numbers started to increase swiftly,the krogan leadership at the time realized that this will become a problem in a few centuries and will make the krogans to enter in conflict with the other races,because of this heavy breeding restrictions were imposed by the krogan state. In the year 554 the krogans were offered a seat on the citadel council , as the time passed the krogans become more civilized ,by 1700 the cases of blood rage amongst krogans were rare,warfare was not anymore a dominant part of they society the culture and art become dominant and many great artists were krogans , when the morning war stated inthe year 1879 and the citadel councilor refused to offer assistance to the quarians protests started across the krogan space, the krogan emperor in a extranet transmision warned the citadel that if they will not interfere the krogan empire will retreat from the citadel space and they are gonna to help the quarian race whith or whithout they support ,soon protests started all across the citadel space and the citadel council were forced to help the quarians race ,by the year 1885 the geth were exterminated .


	6. Chapter 6

What if humanity was from another galaxy and they are millions of years old and evolved to a higher plan of existence

CODEX

6 millions years ago on a planet called earth a race called humanity appeared, this species in few tens of thousand of years will spread on the entire planet and soon they reached space.

For thousands of years they will be stuck oh they solar sistem because they ships traveled to sublight speed but soon an FTL drive called the warp drive will be created humanity started to spread across the stars and makes contact with thousand of alien species.

United under Earth empire humanity expanded and become a dominant force of they native galaxy,for 20 thousand years was peace with the exception of a few minor conflicts,but this was not to last in the year 24.870 an extragalactic race called the tyranids camed in the milky way galaxy by quatrillions while the races of the galaxy were technologically superior the tyranids heavily outnumbered them.

In this darkness hour the entire galaxy united against this common threat, for decades battles will be waged against the tyranids many species were destroyed ,worlds shattered and trillions of lives human and alien were lost but eventualy victory was achieved.

In the aftermath of the war the galaxy was crippled and rebellions on different planets started,the nations who survived the war will be destroyed from inside no one will be spared not even Earth empire the surviving human planets wanted independence an soon the earth empire collapsed with Earth returning back to nation states,the galaxy entered a galactic dark age .

For 4 centuries there was only despair but one man named Keithua Tersand will change this, born on the ashes of earth who after years of war between states becomed a shadow of his former glory,he was special the first human to ever be born whith psionic powers and his powers continue to grow ,sick of the curent state of the galaxy he sought to change this, he unified earth and reformed the earth empire,he soon started a campaign of unifying the galaxy as time passed and the empire expanded an becomed more powerful so the emperor psionic power growed to the point he could destroy entire planets.

The powers of the emperor growed to the point that he becomes the most powerful psionic being in the galaxy and he become immortal.

In 70 years the emperor unify the entire galaxy with all the galactic species united under Earth banner,after centuries of struggle peace and order was restored to the galaxy .

2 centuries after the unification of the galaxy humans all across the empire started to evolve psionic powers at a massive rate, in 3 decades all humans are psionics while not as powerful as the emperor humans become the most powerful psionic race in the empire .

As millenia passed the emperor became so powerful that he evolved to the point he was capable to become pure energy and soon the rest of humanity followed .

The technology advanced to the point that the intergalactic travel was posible.

Millions of years passed and the earth empire expanded to thousand of galaxies millions of species and hundreds of millions of planets prospered under earth empire with the ascended humanity at his center.

When the empire expanded to galaxy M342 they discovered a mass relay curios the emperor sended a research ship called Maya to study the unusual object .

While Maya investigated the mass relay an unknown raced attacked the ship,while the shields of Maya were more than capable to resist the assault the ship was unarmed and so retreated to the nearest colony Shanxi.

The aliens ships followed Maya too Shanxi but fortunately the system defense fleet was more than capable to deal with the alien fleet,using data recovered from the primitive ships the aliens were recognized as the turians which were part of an multi species organization called the citadel council.

The empire decided to make contact with the citadel races and send the ambassador Udina to the citadel .

When first contact with the citadel was make it brought a shock among the citadel races when they discovered the size and technology of the empire.

At first the turians wanted revenge for the destroyed patrol but when they discovered the military power of the empire they stopped .

As the news spreaded across the galaxy the quarian race asked help from the empire in recovering they homeworld,the emperor accepted using its adanced technology the empire destroyed the geth and helped the quarians to populate they homeworld.


	7. Chapter 7

What if in aftermath of the first contact war the terra firma party took control of the system alliance

CODEX

In the year 2157 the human world of Shanxi came under attack from an alien race,the brave defenders of shanxi fought and hold the line against the invader for two weeks but disaster struck when the aliens frustrated of the high casualties and the lack of progress decided to bombard the planet from orbit .

At first the alien intentions were to make humans to surender and so the orbital bombardment was limited but when the brother of the leader of the invading force was killed he wanted revenge and so he ordered a full scale attack .

No human survived in what was later called the Shanxi Massacre.

When the citadel races found about the turian actions they forced them to stop the genocidal actions against mankind.

The citadel makes contact with humanity and ended the war.

In the aftermath of the war a massive wave of xenofobia swept across the Human System Alliance and the small terra firma party gained power.

In 2158 the terra firma party was so powerful that they were able to take control of the HSA parliament.

Using they new gained power they started a massive militarization project and started to absorb the earth nations creating a fully united humanity.

HSA started to expand in the skyllian verge colonizing dozens of worlds.

In 2166 the citadel grant humanity an embassy but HSA refuse on the reason that they haven't forgot about the turians actions and they want to remain independent.

After years of expansion humanity enter in conflict with the batarians soon starting the verge war.

The verge war lasted for 3 years and was ended when HE conquered the batarian homeworld.


	8. Chapter 8

what if the volus didn't become a client race of the turians

CODEX

The volus confederacy is the official representant of the volus race on galactic affairs,formed two thousand years ago they were the third race to discover the citadel. Centuries after the the volus become an associate race of the citadel the volus credit becomes the standard galactic trade currency increasing the volus confederacy influence.

As the time pass and more races joined the citadel,the volus increase their influence and economic might by imposing they currency on galactic market defavorizing other currencies securing that they remain at the top.

Eventually the volus confederacy control on the galactic economy become so powerful that in the year 1209 the confederacy ask the citadel council a seat and if they demands are not met they will leve the citadel.

The citadel council realizing that if the colus confederacy leave the citadel the galactic economy will suffer and so having no choice the offer the volus a seat on the citadel further allowing the volus a even tighter control of the galactic affairs.


	9. Chapter 9

What if humanity exterminated itself in a nuclear war

CODEX

Earth once a lush world is nothing more than an irradiated wasteland.

All began in the year 2040 when earth resources were almost depleted by the greedy humans,soon fighting between nations started for the remaining resources and nuclear weapons were used,in the aftermath 97 percent of world population died and the survivors eventually died as well either because of the radiations,hunger or the natural elements.

By the year 2060 humanity was extinct.

While a disaster happen on earth,on other parts of the galaxy live thrive and aliens

civilizations prospered but this not last.

In the year 2183 an geth armada attack the citadel fleet ,while the citadel forces were busy fighting geth an reaper ship came and activated the citadel which was in fact an mass relay,tens of thousand of reapers came and destroyed everything in the path , the galaxy fought bravely but by the year 2203 all spacefaring civilization were destroyed with the reapers retreating back to dark space ready to come back 50000 years later.


	10. Chapter 10

What if Shepard had a Gray box from the start, and could back up all his claims with the visual evidence of his memories (by BalanceM88)

CODEX

In the year 2183 the citadel came under attack by reaper called sovereign and a fleet of geth ships,they purpose was to activate the citadel which was in fact an mass relay and to make the reaper armada which was in dark space to start a new cycle of destruction.

Fortunately salvation came from commander Shepard who was able to stop Sovereign and save the citadel council but at the price of an entire human fleet destroyed,but thanks to they sacrifice the galaxy was saved and humanity gained a seat on the citadel council.

When Shepard has tell the citadel council about the reapers the councilors with the exception of Udina have dismissed those claims saying that Sovereign was in fact an geth ship , Shepard realized that he will not be able to convince the rest of the council without proofs and so he revealed his greatest secret when he was 17 he illegally installed an gray box on his head to improve his mental capabilities.

He decided to make a risky surgery to extract the graybox from his head knowing that there will be big chances for him to die but he survived and he have as proof to demonstrate reapers existence his own memories.

When the citadel council were showed Shepard memories they were forced to realize that they were wrong and started to prepare the galaxy for the inevitable war.

The galaxy started in a massive military build up new weapons technologies were researched .

Months later an geth ship appeared on the citadel ,when the citadel fleet prepared to open fire the geth opened communications asking to negotiate with the citadel.

Reluctant the citadel council allowed one geth platform on the citadel ,when the geth platform nicknamed Legion was asked why did they helped Sovereign, Legion responded that the geth helping the reapers were from another faction of called heretics.

After hours of tense negotiations and treaty was created between the geth and the citadel:

-when the reapers will come the geth will help the organics and viceversa

-the geth will share they technology with the galaxy

-the geth will give the quarians a part of they old worlds and they homeworld

-the citadel will exclude the geth from the citadel anti A.I law and they will have equal rights as organics while on citadel space

-there will be joint operations between the geth and organics in destroying the remaining heretics

When the reapers finally came the galaxy was prepared,old enemies worked together in defeating this common threat .

At first there were only defeats but soon this changed ,on the human world of Terra Nova it was discovered an ancient alien artefact it was 1 billion years old,it was a tablet describing about an alien race called leviathans who ruled the stars but were destroyed by they own creation the reapers, the tablet also said that several leviathans survived the massacre and fled to an far away world,the locations of that planet was discovered using data from the alien tablet and shepard was sended to the respective planet,one they reached on the surface of the planet shepard meet the leviathans,the leviathans realizing that soon reapers will discover they location agreed to help ,using they advance technology and the resources of citadel species they created a device that was in development stage for hundreds of millions of years but was still unstable,having no choice they fired it sending an massive pulse of energy across the galaxy destroying the reapers.


	11. Chapter 11

What if the nazis won ww2

CODEX

The human reich has his origins from the old german reich which was formed in the year 1933 when Adolf Hitler become leader of germany.

Many alien historians call him a madman but point that he was a successful madman, at the time germany was a broken nation humiliated by the allies in the first ww1, hitler restarted the nation broken economy ,eradicate unemployment and he makes germany once again a world power,as years passed he rearmed the nation and started to annexate close nations and relations with thes uk and france reach high tensions up until started ww2 when germany invades poland in the year 1939 and the allies declare war .

But the germans have a secret in the year 1938 an prothean research station was discovered in germany, hitler immediately ordered this to be keep a secret and to start to research the alien technology that allowed germany and unprencedable technology superiority over the rest of the world that they succeeded to create the first atomic bomb in the year 1940 and transported them with the newly dezvolted jet plains bombing france and united kindom with dozens of bombs making the two nation to surrender.

With the allies defeated the reich continued to conquer the invading spain and portugal conquering them by the year 1942.

After mostly of europe and africa was under germany control or allied with the germany hitler decided to turn its attention to the east, a force of 3 million german soldiers and millions other from the puppet states of germany invaded U.S.S.R in the year 1943,the soldiers from the puppet stated were used mainly as cannon fodder send in the most dangerous mission they suffered some of the worst casualties.

The soviets fought bravely but by the year 1945 they were defeated by germany technological superiority,the fall of U.S.S.R marked the end of ww2.

Meanwhile on the pacific U.S.A was at war with japan, japan losing having no allies losing the support of germany when they declared war on the usa, hitler didn't wanted to fight against usa and so he ended his alliance with japan, the war will last up until 1947 when usa will use its newly created atomic bomb on japan.

When the year 1950 started its marked the beginning of a cold war between america and germany.

In germany in this time period hitler started the so called germanization on the conquered populations,millions being killed because they were not on par whith the nazist standards on genetic purity or opposed the oppressive government,minority languages were forbidden german being learned in schools all across the conquered territories,new revolutionary technologies and materials were created like kevlar and many others.

In the year 1956 germany sended its first manned mission on the space and by the year 1961 they reached the moon beating usa on the space race .

Hitler died in the year 1963 being buried in the Welthauptstadt Germania( berlin but renamed and vastly different, check on google).

He will be replaced by Ewald Kessler who was a veteran of ww2 and the man responsible for ww3, because of the vast number of non german people under the german banner Kessler in the year 1965 reform the german reich under the the human reich offering equal rights to all people under the reich banner,while the situation improved the reich still remains very oppressive. Ewald Kessler wishing to increase the reich territory in 1970 invaded asia conquering mongolia and half of china up until usa and the A.L intervene(american alliance the equivalent of nato just with the countries of the americas),this sparked the beginning of ww3.

The reich decided not to enter in a attrition war and used its nuclear equipped satellites to nuke the americas killing hundreds of millions making the survivors to surrender,now the reich was under full control of humanity,immediately after the victory the reich started to purge all the jews from the conquered territories killing as well the rebels and the disabilitated persons.

With the human reich fully under control of the world and with the help of the prothean technology by the year 2000 the reich have colonies on the moon and landed its first man on mars ,in the year 2020 humanity start to colonise mars.

In the year 2043 the reich will discover an prothean ship on mars with a small quantity of eezo on board ,while the reich is capable the replicate the ftl drive they have a too small quantity of eezo to create an ftl capable ship,but this will not stop them , after years of research in the year 2048 the human scientist will be able to create synthetic eezo which is more safe,efficient and extremely cheap compared to natural eezo.

With the new technology the reich expand across the stars ,they create true energetic shields replacing the inferior kinetic barriers,energetic weapons ,advance terraformation technology and nanotechnology.

By the year 2140 humanity has over 122 colonies a population of 68 billions,german is the main language spoken,military service is mandatory,after years of genetic engineering the new humans are genetically superior to the old human race of a century ago .

In the year 2157 after more than a century of expanding across the stars humanity make its first contact with an alien race on the colony world of new berlin which is attacked by an alien race called turians,the fuhrer furious on the aliens actions ordered a full scale offensive swiftly liberating new berlin and launched a full scale invasion on the turian territory in three months dozens of turians colonies are conquered and their population enslaved.

Eventually the citadel council interfere enforcing a peace treaty threatening the reich that if will not stop the war they will interfere, while the reich have superior technology they were heavily outnumbered by the citadel and so they have no choice but to end the war but they will keep all the conquered planets though they agree to free the enslaved turians.

After the war humanity start to expand in the terminus system,as a whole humanity its seen by the citadel as savage race, obsessed with genetic purity who kill anyone who have even the slightest mutation or it's disabilitated, in fact the only race which humanity have good relation are the batarians.

At the beginning when humanity started to expand in the terminus the two species were at each other throat but soon they started to colaborate the reich seen in the hegemony as a provider of cheap alien slaves and the hegemony soon realise if they collaborate the reich will buy aliens slaves from them.

As the relations between the two nation improved and so the number of alien slaves bought by humans increased ,the hegemony entered a new golden age but this almost stopped in the year 2170 when a rogue slaver fleet attacked the lightly defended human world of Elysium ,thousands were killed an hundreds taken as slaves ,the general human population was furious and almost a war started with the hegemony the fuhrer thinking that the batarian government supported the raid.

The hegemony offered proof that a rogue faction was responsible and as a act of good faith they forbidden the use of humans as slaves, and the few humans which were enslaved were recovered and given back to the reich.


	12. Chapter 12

What if humanity was discovered by the citadel centuries earlier but the first contact ended badly (by Alucard)(inspired from blood of our children)

CODEX

In the year 2022 an salarian exploration vessel discovered a race called humans,the salarians announce the citadel council about the discovery of this new race,and in response the council decide to send an diplomatic mission accompanied by a small turian fleet to make contact .

At first all went well but as time passed tensions between the human governments and the citadel grew in part because the citadel asked for humans to join them but humanity was not interested in being ruled by a greater power,despite this the council still continued in they attempts of integrating humanity in the citadel.

In the year 2029 the fragile peace between the humans and the citadel shattered when human extremist attacked the alien diplomats,the turians bodyguards immediately fought back killing the extremist but as well as many bystanders .

Days later nations across the world started to attack the alien bases across the planet,dozens of nuclear weapons were launched destroying a third of the citadel fleet.

The turian general retreated and requested reinforcements to pacify the humans,the council did not object.

The turians believed that it will be easy to conquer humanity but they soon realize they mistake,despite they superior technology humanity have as advantage super number and are heavily dig in in many regions of the planet causing heavy casualties to the turians.

When the turian general receive raport on the front about the heavy casualties of his troops but worst the fact the humans started to reverse engineer they technologies,frustrated he send towards earth a massive meteor to put an end to the war.

The impact devastated the planet,the atmosphere was covered in a cloud of radioactive ash killing much of the surviving lifeforms on the planet.

The council covered what happened and abandoned the system believing that humanity was extinct,but this was not true.

On earth despite the fact that the planet was devastated humanity survived in underground bunkers, in the submarines even on the extreme surface there were survivors who soon refuge in bunkers,as decades passed humanity still lived in underground or enclosed buildings on the surface, in the year 2060 using the surviving satellites a global communication network was form allowing humanity once again to communicate at a global scale,a global census was made and it was discovered that there are 100-150 thousands people currently living on the planet it was also discovered that a strange mutation started to appear across the planet,many children that are born start to show resilience to radiations and are capable to breathe earth toxic atmosphere,a later study made in the underground city called Helganis discovered the genetic structure responsible which will be later called the helghast gene named after the city which was discovered.

As more years passed the helghan gene spread to all humanity by the year 2140 humanity was capable to walk on earth surface without the need of protection,in the year 2145 the leaders of the underground cities met to discuss the future of mankind,after hours of stressful debate it was decide that all the planet factions will unite for the better future of all mankind and to bring revenge to the aliens who forced humanity underground for more than a century and killed billions,the new government will be called the human union(short H.U).

Finally unified under one flag H.U start a process of rebuilding earth,in the century when humanity stay underground many surviving plants and animals mutated in grotesque beast to survive the extreme conditions but this will not stop humanity many cities will be rebuilded the population will grow the planet most terrible beasts will be tamed to met humanity needs.

By year 2170 human population reach 10 millions and technology advance as well,using ancient data recovered from an laboratory in siberia who researched alien technology far before even human-citadel war ,it was discovered that in 1960 the old russian government discovered an alien research post who belonged to a race called protheans,in that base the aliens researched experimental technologies to fight against an unknown enemy when the russians discovered the alien base but they were incapable to open it because they didn't have the necessary technology and so they sealed only to be open centuries later by H.U,what they discovered there will forever change humanity,they discover advanced energy weapons,bio armor,nanotechnology and the best of all schematics of an experimental ftl drive which was not based on eezo but instead created wormholes,it is unknown why the protheans abandoned the research post but past records indicate that they were in a hurry.

Using this new technology humanity was once again able to reach the stars,in 2175 the first lunar colonies were founded and 10 years later on mars, at the fear that the citadel might return the charon relay is disassembled.

In 2230 mars is terraformed and heavily colonized ,human population reach 150 millions and the first extrasolar colony outside the mass relay network is formed,the H.U leadership decide to send a stealth ship on the citadel space to investigate and help humanity to prepare to wage war against the aliens.

It was discovered that the aliens civilizations technology its vastly inferior compared to that of humanity.

H.U decided that before they can have they revenge first they must build,grow and expand and weaken the citadel and so for decades while they will expand they also will raid many border colonies of the citadel capturing they populations to experiment on it they will create diseases and spread all across the citadel space,riots will start and the galactic economy will suffer,because of this instability many galactic nations will retreat from the citadel making them easy pickings for the future human invasions.

Now is the year 2280 the citadel in weakened ,strife and riots on border worlds are common,hunger affects tens of billions,but humanity is strong they expanded to dozens of colony world,vast war fleets were created and now they prepare to secure their dominance over the galaxy.

,,MY FELLOW HUMANS DESTINY BECKONS UPON US ,STAND WITH YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS, STAND WITH ME, AND TOGETHER WE WILL BE UNDEFEATED THE PAST IS OUR FAITH, THE PRESENT IS OUR STRENGTH AND THE FUTURE... THE FUTURE IS OUR BIRTHRIGHT!

CENTURIES AGO WE THOUGHT THAT WE ARE ALONE IN THE UNIVERSE BUT WE WERE WRONG,WHEN WE MAKE FIRST CONTACT WE WERE SO FULL OF HOPE AND DESIRE TO MEET ANOTHER RACE,WE ALLOWED THEM ON OUR WORLD WE TRIED TO BE PEACEFUL BUT WHEN THE ALIENS ASKED US TO JOIN THEM WE POLITELY REFUSE ,BUT THEY DIDNT WANT A NO THEY CONTINUE TO ASK US TO JOIN THEM AND EACH AND EVERY TIME WHE REFUSED.

WHEN THEY REALISED THAT DIPLOMACY WILL NOT WORK THEY TRIED TO FORCE US BUT WHE FOUGHT BACK,REALIZING THAT THEY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO CONQUER US AND SO THE SIMPLY DECIDED TO EXTERMINATE US,BUT WHE DIDNT DIE FOR MORE THAN A CENTURY WHE WERE FORCED UNDERGROUND, IN THAT TIME WHE ADAPTED WHE WERE ABLE TO RESIST OUR HOMEWORLD EXTREMES,WHE EXPANDED AND GROW ACROSS THE STARS .

WHE BUILD MIGHTY WARSHIPS TO FIGHT OUR ENEMIES AND NOW,NOW WHE ARE PREPARED TO GAIN OUR REVENGE ,NOW IS TIME FOR HUMANITY TO PROVE ITSELF TO THE GALAXY,IT IS TIME TO SHOW TO THE ALIENS THAT WE ARE THE MASTER RACE,THE SUPERIOR RACE,WE'LL BURN THEY WORLD AND SHATTER THEY PEOPLES, THEY WILL LEARN TO SERVE US OR DIE.

THE PATH WE HAVE CHOSEN IS NOT AN EASY ONE. STRUGGLE IS THE FATHER OF ALL THINGS AND TRUE VIRTUE LIES IN WE WILL NOT TIRE, WE WILL NOT FALTER, WE WILL NOT FAIL!IN THE BLOOD OF OUR WARRIORS COMES THE PRICE WE MUST ALONE MOVES THE WHEELS OF HISTORY. AND WE WILL BE RESOLUTE!WE WILL FEAR NO SACRIFICE AND SURMOUNT EVERY DIFFICULTY TO WIN OUR JUST TRIUMPH!

SHOW NO MERCY!"

Speech of the Human Union president towards the armed forces prepared to invade the citadel space


	13. author note

**Dear readers if you have an idea and you want to be in this fanfic please put it in a reviews there can be anything crossovers etc**

**Also here are some future what if stories:**

**What if the survey corps discovered the secret of the titan shifters,what if they succeded to apply to all humanity and exterminated the rogue titans(attack on titan crossover)**

**What if after the human covenant war humanity become extremely xenophobic and using the ****forerunner technology they conquer the old covenant races(halo crossover)**

**what if the protheans destroyed the reapers **

**what if the some reapers rebel against they kind deciding to help the organics to end the cycle**


	14. Chapter 13

What if the survey corps discovered the secret of the titan shifters,what if they succeded to apply to all humanity and exterminated the rogue titans(attack on titan crossover)

CODEX

Humanity has created many destructive and horrible weapons but the most dangerous and the most terrible are the titans,created during the great war, a war which started at in the year 680 between the many kingdoms at the time ,it lasted for decades killing 60% of humanity but ended when the titans were introduced to serve as a weapon,it is unknown who created them and when but what we know is that something went wrong ,they weren't supposed to be able to breed ,immediately when the first titans were introduced on the battlefield they started to eat humans as supposed to happen but unknown to the titans creators the humans eaten by titans were decomposed to genetic level and rearranged in a big ball of genetic material,when a big enough quantity was added the titan will vomit the decomposed humans,exposed to the sun the ball of genetic material will swiftly mutate and will start to grow creating another titan.

The titans immediately started to get out of control with more appearing daily ,in an act of desperation the human nations ally to fight the titans,but even this will not stop them.

Losing more ground daily the human leaders realized that the titans size,they capacity to withstand the cannons fire and been able to regenerate any lost body part in a few minutes with the only weakness the top of the neck make them impossible to defeat .

And so they started to evacuate to the eastern continent, discovered a few years before the titans deployment only 200 thousand people were evacuated,tens of million been left behind to die, the titans followed humanity even the vast ocean did not stopped them but humanity discovered something a gigantic wall which covers a vast distance,it is unknown who or what built the walls or why but thanks to them humanity was able to refugee in them and survived the titans horde.

A new government will be formed to lead the survivors and three military faction will be created the military police to maintain order among the population,the garrison to defend the walls and the survey corp who is studying the titans and send expeditions outside the walls.

As the year passed human population grew and new weapons to fight the titans were created the most proficient being the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear,humanity started to revere the walls the cult of the wall been formed.

For more than century humanity will be safe but all changed in the year 820 when wall Maria will be breached by the titans ,on this moment humanity greatest hero and savior and the first titan shifter Eren Jaeger who was only 10 at the time will see his mother eaten alive,10 thousand people will die before they will be able to evacuate to wall rose.

Because of the loss of wall Maria food production will suffer and soon hunger started to struck across the population, the incompetent government at the time in an act of desperation to stop this will send 200 thousand people in a campaign to reconquer wall Maria mostly crippled people and survivors from the breach,but the truth was that the king and the leaders of the cult of the walls send them to their death mostly because of the fear that because of the lack of food the population will revolt and the people from the inner wall will loose they power,and so they decided to eliminate a part of the population rather than loose they influence.

4 years after the breach the titans will return again in an attempt to breach wall rose but fortunately they were stopped by eren jaeger,in that day he will discover that he is a titan shifter ,using his titan form he will close the breach in wall rose with a giant boulder.

When the central government discovered this they immediately ordered eren jaeger to be arrested,but the survey corps refused to surrender eren and so the king disbanded the survey corps and ordered their members to be executed but unknown to the king the survey corps leader discovered discriminatory documents of government conspiracies and the church who had done many grotesques acts to remain in power:arrest of innocents people,they killed inventors to stop advance of technology and the worst of all the 200 thousands people they send to die not to reconquer the wall but to remain in power,when this informations were publicly made ther population revolted and the government was brought down,the survey corps will take control.

Using the new gained power they will reform the government making it a stratocracy being leaded only by military leaders directly chosen from the survey corps to make sure that decisions will be made for the better of all humanity not for a few,the new government will be known as united mankind(U.M for short)

U.M decide that wall maria must be retaken,but an direct assault is suicide,but answer will come from Eren Jaeger, its was discovered on an expedition that he has the capacity to control titans.

Using his capabilities he will directly lead an night attack to seal the breach in the wall.

With the breach sealed the titans remaining in the wall were hunted to extermination in 4 years.

Despite this victory humanity was still sealed inside the walls incapable to go to the outside world because of the titans but answer will come from eren jaeger it was discovered that using its blood a vaccine can be made that give humans the capacity to become titan shifters,the vaccin is distributed to the entire population,while a person in tens of thousands can become a titan shifter hundreds of people had started to show the capacity to become titans shifter, they are immediately recruited by the survey corps.

Over the next decades using the titan shifters expeditions are made outside the walls and the titans are slowly but steadily exterminated from the continent,by the year 870 the continent is free of titans and colonized by humanity.

With humanity free and having access to more resources the population grow and technology advance fast,while the titans still arrive at the shores from the western continent they come in small numbers and are immediately destroyed by the local defence force. 2 centuries pass, in the year 1070 human population reached 50 million the titans shifters make 10% of the population, because of the vast number of titans shifters and the accidents that happen over time all titan shifters are required to be implanted with a neural implant which stop they capacity to transform,the implants are deactivated when the titan shifter work in places that they capacities are needed like mining, constructions or military but are immediately are activated back by the goverment when they are done.

With the eastern continent heavily reinforced,U.M leadership decide that humanity is safe enough to go in offensive to retake the western continent from the titans,hundreds of nukes are launched decimating the titans,millions of soldiers and tens of thousands of titan shifters are sent to destroy the remaining titans.

Mostly of the titans were destroyed but some were left alive by U.M to serve as a remainder to all humanity, at how close humanity came to extinction and to never forget how many sacrifices were made over the centuries to secure mankind survival.

With the homeworld secured humanity turned its attention to the stars,in 1200 the first colonies on the moon were founded,15 years later alien artefacts were discovered on the moon,using the alien technology humanity swiftly expanded across the galaxy,by the year 1334 over 122 colonies were founded,all humans are titan shifter.

Despite being in space for more than a century humanity hasn't maked contact with other alien civilizations,but all will change in 1334 when an alien fleet attacked the colony jaeger,fortunately using their titan forms the planetary garrison was more than capable to exterminate the aliens land forces without suffering any casualties, the alien admiral seeing that his forces were exterminated by something he never met before,in act of desperation ordered an orbital bombardment killing hundreds of people.

When news about the aliens actions were spread across the human space U.M launched a massive counteroffensive liberating jaeger colony and invaded the aliens territory ,in space humanity ships were more than capable fight the turians ships on equal ground and on land battles humanity dominated,with the turians losing more ground daily they become desperate fortunately for the turians the citadel council succeded to negoicate a peace treaty forcing the turians to pay heavy war reparation

During the war the human casualties were minimal compared to the turians,humanity lose only 129 ships mostly frigates and less that 10.000 troops while the turians loose over 600 ships and 6 million troops.

U.M-united mankind,is a military junta type of government headed by a group of high command leaders

Human society-military is an important part of human society children being teached from a young age how to fight and how to control they titans forms,sacrifice is also an important part of the human culture being shaped in centuries during the titan war when people were conscripted in the military and sended to fight the titans only to die just to discover more information about the titans, the oficial motto of U.M is ,,the need of the many outweigh the needs of the few",religion as a whole is inexistent because mostly of humanity give up religion when they discovered how the cult of the wall betrayed humanity just to remain in power,the hatred toward religion is so big that aliens are forbidden to spread religious idea on human space,humanity anti religious stance had caused many conflicts with other races especially the hanar,when they hanar government had asked the U.M rights of pilgrimage on prothean artefacts on the gaia moon the human leadership refused

Gaia-humanity homeworld ,separated in two continents,is one of the most richest worlds in the galaxy on par whith the asari homeworld

military police -formed when humanity retreated in the walls to secure order among the population it survives to this very day,many aliens criticize the power they have been allowed to arrest people without a trial if there are indication that they are a threat humanity, but this days such cases are rare

garrison-originally formed to maintain and defend the walls in the modern era the purpose has changed to defense of the colonies

the armed forces-created after the titans extermination from the eastern continent,serve as U.M main military force,its the biggest military organisation in the galaxy having an army of billions

The navy-its refer as the naval forces of humanity

survey corps-the smallest military organization of U.M but the most influential and the best trained,few join them mostly because they some of the most dangerous mission and many die,despite this they have a constant supply of recruits,they are described by many as fanatics being willing to do anything to secure humanity survival despite this they members are considered to be extremly loyal to humanity and are seen in popular culture as asimbol of hope and struggle

Ok sorry I was late, I changed some things on attack on titan to integrate whith the mass effect universe,


	15. Chapter 14

What if humanity become extinct because of the sun but humanity lett behind some rudimentary machines called AVAS to recreate humanity,what if after centuries of self replicating AVAS become sentient (by lord45) (inspired from cold storage by popcornfairy )

CODEX

In the year 2045 the sun which have been a provider of life for millions of years will be earth death,the sun will enter in a session of fast solar flaring.

The humanity realized that they dont have the technology to save themselves and so in an act of desperation earth greatest minds created AVAS,a self replicating machine which purpose was to recreate humanity and other earth life forms.

While not sentient AVAS was capable to do complex tasks.

When the disaster finally struck everything on earth was dead except for AVAS who holded the collective knowledge of the human race and DNA samples of all earth species,but unfortunely many DNA samples of many species were damaged including that of humanity because of the radiations. Centuries passed and AVAS replicated and improved itself to the point they became sentient,but they never forgot they purpose,the AVAS collective realized that earth cannot sustain life anymore with the atmosphere being burned and the surface irradiated , and so they turned their attention to mars while still being inhospitable it can be terraformed.

On mars they discovered alien technologies which allowed the AVAS to improve their technology .

When mars was finally terraformed it was full with earth species but something lacked, humanity ,despite AVAS best efforts little progress was made in reforming humanity because mostly of the human DNA samples were damaged by the radiation ,but this will not stop them,they will expand across the stars securing new worlds for the day when humanity will return.

After one century in th year 2380 AVAS will make contact with another mechanical race called geth, at first relations between the two races were good but later when AVAS will discover how the geth committed genocide against their creators something an AVAS will never do., they will end all communication with the geth.

2 years later contact with the citadel will be made as well .

humans-currently an extinct race it is expected that by 2410 humanity will exist again thanks to project genesis

project genesis-formed centuries ago,this project purpose is to rebuilt the human genome from the scratch,more than a third of AVAS resources are deployed toward this

organics-term used by AVAS in describing biological specied,AVAS dont interct whith other species the only organic race they are interested is humanity


	16. Chapter 16

what if the turians met the terran empire

CODEX

The Holy Terran Empire

Type of government:elective monarchy

Population:500 billions sentients

Worlds:300 habitable planets

Homeworlds:Terra,Altaria Prime,Tisa,Palmarok,Sanor,Al'Sarak,Varasa,Honshu,V'Zibisia Sarata,Ichor,Bolgodor,Kailatus(12 homeworlds)

Species:Humans,Vortigaunts,Tenebrosorum,Kai,Deathclaws,Metahumans,Altarians,Bespan,Yanme'e,Dacani,Zavar,Sinata,Nati,Ascalas,K'Dholgard,Chabass,Alsarians,Teludu,Siva(19 species)

Terra-capital and birthplace of the terran empire, homeworld of 7 races Humans,Tenebrosorum,Deathclaws,Metahumans,Zavar,Sinata,Nati,its also the adoptive homeworld of the Vortigaunts

Altaria Prime-homeworld of the altarians it had suffered greatly during the narak occupation being minestripped of resources and the altarian race enslaved for decades before the terran forces liberated the planet and annexed it to secure the the strategically important planet and to help the local population,this days Altaria Prime is the empire biggest medical production center creating from antibiotics to medigel

Tisa-homeworld of the Bespan,is the first planet conquered by the narak,the bespan race being enslaved for centuries,during that time the planet has been heavily polluted by the narak factories ,but after the planet had been taken by the terran empire it had been cleansed of radiations and pollution despite this it remains the most heavily industrialized planet in the empire

Palmarok-homeworld of the Yanme'e,conquered by the narak during the terran-narak war for the planet biggest resource its population, at the time the narak were desperate losing more warriors daily to the terran war machine they needed a cheap cannon fodder and so they discovered the Yanme'e,they swiftly conquered the planet,killed mostly of the Yanme'e queens and brainwashed the young princess in to obedience, they used genetic engineering to accelerate they growth to lay eggs to create Yanme'e warriors,when the planet was finely liberated 90% of the Yanme'e queens were killed and 60% of the princess were mutated into horrible creatures by the narak,the terran troops were forced to kill al the mutated princess to end they suffering,today Palmarok serve as one of the empire biggest entertainment center many describing the planet as an gigantic club

Sanor-homeworld of the siva,the only planet who was not fully conquered by the narak,the siva race resisted for decades before the narak were forced to retreat when the terran fleets entered the system,they willingly joined the empire to gain revenge on the narak,during the war the planet become a heavily militarized world and it remains to this day

Al'Sarak-homeworld of the dacani,conquered because of the planet massive eezo resources,the narak heavily reinforced the planet ,the terran races suffered heavy casualties liberating this planet,today the planet is the empire main center of production and research in biotics and eezo industries

Varasa-homeworld of the ascalas,it is an ecological paradise tens of billions of tourist from across the galaxy coming annually to see the planet vasts wonders from the cities built in gigantic trees to the smallest flowers,the planet suffered little to the narak mostly because of the planet lack of resources and the small population at the time

Honshu-homeworld of the teludu,the first homeworld liberated from the narak,it is one of the most loyal planets and the place when the terraism philosophy first appeared

terraism philosophy-created by the teludu Sal Afanar, it's a religion that believes that the ones that are parth of the terran empire will earn salvation and go to the afterlife,this religion currently holds mostly of the teludu race

V'Zibisia Sarata -homeworld of the K'Dholgard,conquered by the narak for its strategic position,when the planet fell to terran hands it meant the end of the narak supremacy and allowed the terran empire to hit the narak core worlds,20 years later after the end the terran-narak wars on the planet will be dicovered advance alien artefacts and because of this large investments will be made in the sciece,today the planets holds many prestigious universitities on par whith those on Rome

Ichor -homeworld of the Chabass,it has a massive robotics industry producing 40% of the empire robots

Bolgodor-homeworld of the Alsarians,because of the planet position at the border betwen the terminus and citadel space it had become a main trade hub

Kailatus-homeworld of kai,because of the pacifist nature of the kai race the narak easily conquered this planet ,it was the last world liberated by the empire

Xen-once the homeworld of the Vortigaunts,it was destroyed by a supernova

The terran empire it has its roots from the ancient roman empire,when rome was attacked from all fronts by barbarians and defeat appear to be inevitable a meteor hit the barbarians lands and devastated them,the roman imperial senate saw this as a sign from gods and reformed the roman empire in to the terran empire.

The new empire will reconquer its lands and expand.

As the centuries passed and the empire expanded its territory and so the number of people under the terran baner grew,slavery become less and less used to the point it become forbidden and punished by death.

Technology advanced as well and while the rest of planet still lived in the dark ages the empire passed to a industrial revolution in the year 1230,using superior technology in two centuries the planet was unified under the terran flag.

While most of the citadel species had discovered alien life in space,on Terra the aliens will literally fall from the sky,an meteorite with alien bacterias landed on Siberia,days after the impact the aliens lifeforms will infect the local animals mutating them into horrible creatures,with the infection spreading at a massive rate and conventional means incapable to stop it the terran empire nuked the infected regions but this will only slow them,true salvation will come 10 years later when contact with the vortigaunts will be made.

In the year 1470 an fleet of 10000 alien ships will enter the solar system,many feared for an invasion but this was not to happen,when communications will be started it will be discovered that the aliens are called vortigaunts and they had traveled for 200 years to save they race from extinction,centuries ago they discovered that they sun will enter in a supernova and so to save they race they builded a fleet of 10000 ships capable to hold millions on cryostasis and launched to the nearest habitable planet,Terra.

At the time both sides were distrustful with each other humanity thinking that the vortigaunts are responsible for the infection and the vortigaunts to discover that Terra is inhabited by another race.

Despite this both sides put they difference behind for the sake of commun survival humanity desperate with the mutants hords controlling mostly of the siberian lands and threatening to expand in chinese regions and the vortigaunts needing a planet to live and so 3 months after the contact the act of union will be signed.

act of union-signed by the terran emperor and the vortigaunts reprezentant,the vortigaunts become part of the terran empire been offered equal rights as any human citizen been allowed to serve in any domain and to achieve the rank of nobility,of course there were some regulations the ruler of the empire must be always a human

With the vortigaunts part of the empire humanity had access to they superior technology,using vortigaunts tech the empire was capable to stop the mutants.

Among the mutants once owned lands was discovered that because of the radiation and the alien virus several sentients races were created,at first many asked for this species to be destroyed but eventually it was made the decision that this races to be integrated within the empire.

Decades later the empire will turn its attention to the stars,while colonizing Mars alien artefacts will be discovered,with the help of the alien technology the empire expansion will increase tenfold.

2 centuries later the empire expanded to over 100 worlds living on an age of peace and prosperity with 8 races united under terran banner,but all will end when contact with the narak will be made.

The narak were an aggressive race who conquered and enslaved 11 races and the terran species were next,the war between the two sides will last for decades but will end when the narak homeworld will nuked from existence and the narak race exterminated by a terran bioengineered virus.

The races once conquered by the narak were annexed in to the empire,it will take decades even centuries for some of these species to recover.

For another 3 centuries the empire will live in peace but once again the peace will broken by war,in 2036 an turian fleet will attack the Kilva colony who mostly has a population formed of dacani.

While the turians tried to conquer the planet they were stoped by the local dacani population both civilian and military personnel joining the battle,because the dacani are a race of biotics they used they abilities to slow the turians up until the imperial army will come to reinforce the planet.

And so happened,the third fleet destroyed the turian forces and secured the planet,and soon an counteroffensive was launched.

As the empire obtained victory after victory the teran leadership grew in arrogance thinking that the turians can be easily defeated but later it will be proved wrong.

When the forth fleet invaded the turian world Taetrus,the fleet was ambushed by an turian armada, the entire fleet been destroyed.

The news about the fourth fleet defeat spreaded across the terran space many admirals been forced to resign.

Eventually because of the high casualties on both sides a peace treaty was signed with no side gaining or losing anything.

After the war the empire started to expand in the terminus many terran corporation , nobles and ordinary citizens desiring to enrich themselves.

terran society - the terran empire is the most racially and ethnically diverse galactic nation with countless languages and religions

economy-with a population bigger than any nation and hundreds of worlds the empire stands as the galaxy dominant economy, the average terran citizen enjoying free healthcare,free education from the smallest schools up to the highest universities and many other free services which to other not citizens will be luxuries,the minimum wage salaries is 10 times bigger than even the asari salaries the dominant economy in the citadel space

justition-crime is rare within the enpire mostly because of the heavy punishments criminals,rapist beein executed

Yanme'e-an insectoid race part of the terran empire,only the females are sentient the males being nothing more than drones,the females have 3 life cycles, the first as a youngling the equivalent of child, the second the princess cycle the Yanme'e gain an humanoid form being found attractive by many species while in this form the Yanme'e tend to entertain themselves participating to parties and enjoying sexual relationship with partners from other species,the final cycle the queen cicle they grow in size and start to reproduce

Relationship with other species:

turians-there is a cold war between the two factions with proxy war being waged all across the terminus

asari-with the terrans having an superior economy many asari are bitter over losing they place as the galaxy number one economy

salarians-with the empire having superior technology the salarians are in an massive competition to close the technological gaps

batarians-hatred cannot describe how much the terrans hate the batarians and the use of slavery considering the fact that 11 of the terran races were enslaved by the now extinct narak,any captured slavers are brutally killed some of the most preferred methods of execution being impaling

vorcha-being seen as nothing more that primitives they are use by the terran corporations in the terminus as a cheap workforce

krogans-the beliefs are mixed some feeling sorry for them,and other like the Yanme'e truly hating them for the Balia massacre

quarians-the terrans feel sorry for the quarian race and criticize the citadel on how they allowed a threat like the geth to survive but let tens of billions of quarians to die, in the last years many quarians had go on pilgrimage on the terran world being treated fairly and because of the gift they receive

volus-because they are a protectorate of the turians they have the same opinion as the turians

elcor- the two parts has started to trade profit being obtained by both

hanar-relantioship are cordial

Balia massacre-when the news about the Yanme'e existence spreaded across the galaxy many krogans were excited at the chance to relive the old past,the janus clan attacked the small Balia colony killing every Yanme'e on the planet,the empire responded in kind exterminating the entire clane down to every last man,women and child


	17. Chapter 17

**What if after the human-covenant war humanity become extremely xenophobic and using the forerunner technology they conquer the old covenant races(halo crossover)**

Following the end of the human covenant war the U.N.S.C relinquished control to the U.E.G civilian government,but because much of the industry was destroyed and restart of insurrectionist and the covenant remnants the U.E.G collapsed in less than four years with the U.N.S.C taking full and permanent control over earth and its remaining colonies.

To stop the civilians from supporting the rebels the U.N.S.C started a massive propaganda showing the rebels as traitors towards humanity , classified films and pictures of the rebels employing alien mercenaries to attack U.N.S.C assets , alien mercenaries who in the past committed mass murders against being mankind were released toward the public.

Following this the rebels lost most of their support ,by 2560 every last rebel colony was brought back within hands of the U.N.S.C peacefully or by force.

While internally the situation stabilized with the insurrection being stopped externally it was uncertainty the old covenant races fought against themselves , even the relations between humanity allies the Sangheili empire reached a cold war and the alliance was dissolved.

It was certain, a war will start again sooner or later and humanity had to be prepared military service was introduced and research in forerunner technology was accelerated.

Using the most advanced technologies at its disposal by 2600 the U.N.S.C had terraformed all destroyed colonies.

While for decades the human race had saw the forerunners in a positive image all will change with the discovery of New Rome archives,in 2606 on the newly discovered planet New Rome an subterranean building was discovered,at first it was thought that it was of forerunners origins but the architecture was different ,inside an A.I was discovered who shared the truth, humanity and the forerunners were created by a race called precursors, the forerunners rebelled against them and destroyed them ,100.000 years ago humanity had a mighty empire as advanced as the forerunners,at a certain point a war started between the two races , a war won by the forerunners,the human race was striped of its technology,its achievements and every last trace of the human civilization was erased ,only the archives on New Rome survived but they were badly damaged and the A.I declared that it will take millenia for all the informations to be properly recovered and only bits of history and technology can be shared currently.

When this information was shared to the public it created a shock in religion and in general life,to hear that the forerunners were responsible for the destruction of the first human civilization and the precursor changed all the beliefs.

8 decades after the end of the human covenant war humanity had changed a lot, gone was the vision of cooperation with the other species, many new formed religions like neo-christianity and neo-judaism support worship of the precursors as servants of god ,pro human propaganda its present in day of day life , democracy died during the war, it was largely accepted that for humanity to survive they must dominate.

War was declared against all the other species and a full scale invasion started,using superior technology each race was conquered .

Each race of the old covenant was treated accordingly to their action during the war, races like the jiralhanae were devolved and forced in a handful of worlds other races that helped humanity like sangheili were allowed a larger degree of autonomy.

With the new life expanding technologies use of cloning and 3000 colonized worlds the human population reach in 2700 over 500 billions.

When contact with the citadel races will be made in 2708 it will be peacefully,an U.N.S.C exploration fleet will discover an hanar ship,while the other races were interested in U.N.S.C especially the technology,U.N.S.C was not interested and rumors say that the U.N.S.C had made plans for a future invasion on citadel space and the only reason they didn't invade it is because they current objective is the securing and full colonisation of the orion arm.

"I feel sorry for your kind Shepard,your history books say about how evil and oppressive was the covenant and how they illogically started a genocidal war against your kind because of religion,but you humans are so hypocritical the U.N.S.C is almost as oppressive and ruthless as the covenant towards non humans,you violently crush any rebellion ,even in the religious matter you are not no better, your kind has countless religions and more than half of them support in a way or another human supremacy, the covenant worshiped the forerunners humanity worship the precursor, the covenant never died the U.N.S.C become the new covenant."(LIARA OPINION OF UNSC)

"You are right Shepard human and krogans are the same,when both raised from the ashes, we krogans from our nuclear infested homeworld, and you humans not once but twice when your ancient empire was destroyed you rebuilted and sailed the stars once again and when the human covenant war ended you were broken but rebuilded and become more powerful than ever , both of our races refused to lose and fought till the end."(Wrex)

"You can threaten me as much as you please batarian,it will change nothing , Elysium is ours and I dare the batarian hegemony to try to send raiders on our that will happen lets just say that it will not be so pleasant to live on Khar'shan anymore."(how UNSC negociate)

**I read some halo mass effect fanfic and in many of them all live in peace the sangheili are best buddies whith humans and I say bulshit you don't become friend whith someone who killed billions, at best I say that a cold war will start and at worst a new war will begin,the situation between the sangheili and humans resemble that in ww2 the soviets join the allies out of necessity and after the war ended the two sides entered a cold war which almost brought ww3 on several occasions **


End file.
